


Last day of my Career

by eatmyass_2k17



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmyass_2k17/pseuds/eatmyass_2k17
Summary: It's the end of the GPF and Yuri is wondering what is going to happen after the event. What is going to happen to Victor and Yuri. The answer to that happens on the last day of his career.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic last year right after JJ was introduced. I plan on uploading more fanfics from this year pretty soon.

      Yuri Katsuki. A talented, clumsy, easily flustered, and ever so evolving figure skater. He had always idolized the handsome and popular Victor Nikiforov. Everything from his beautiful, luscious, silky silver hair, to the legs and feet he used to land his quads that never failed to captivate anyone watching. Yuri always believed that he was out of Victor's league and shouldn't even face him. Never did he expect to be the reason Victor left the ice, let alone inspire him.      

      Now then, Yuri had done well in the Rostelecom Cup and moved onto the Grand Prix final. He was very happy, but ever since he met Victor he wondered, "What happens after I win the Grand Prix? Will I even win... or stand on the podium at all? "    

  These thoughts were natural, who wouldn't think about their future. Yuri was able to skate forward without a doubt now, because he knew that now he not only had the support of his family and friends, but the person he always looked up to.

    Yuri had nailed his short program with flying colors, but his scores always came down to his free skate. He typically touched down on some of his jumps, but never had he landed his quadruple flip that he added on a whim at the last competition. He was insistent on performing it. He had never landed it in competitions, but came very close in practice.    

  Yuri was tied for 1st place with JJ and the pressure was on. JJ had taken first and with Yuri being the last skate of the day he knew he had to skate flawlessly in order to stay in first.       As Yuri got ready to go out onto the ice Victor pulled him into a loving and supporting hug. They had gone through so much together in the past year it was hard to believe they hadn't known or been with each other longer. Victor didn't have to say anything for Yuri to understand what he was conveying. Yuri went out there to give it his all. As his last skate in his career, his last skate with Victor...as his coach and partner.    

  Yuri had skated most of his routine perfectly, the only thing he could mess up was the 4F. As Yuri approached the part of his performance he had to do the movement in, his heart started to race. Not out of nervousness, but his adrenaline had started to rush in way he had never felt before. He beamed the brightest smile he could while looking at Victor and before the audience could blink he did it. Yuri had landed the quad, and the stands and judges were mesmerized by this miracle...no...evolution. Minako and his family were in tears and already knew that Yuri had won this. He skated his heart out, not just for himself, but for everyone, and most of all Victor.       Victor was very pleased with Yuri, but didn't say much after they left the Kiss and Cry area. Yuri was a little upset that Victor wasn't fawning over him like he usually did. They both headed over to the cameras to see the results and take pictures. As Yuri sat down with lights flashing at him he saw his career flash before his eyes. His first day at Hasetsu Ice Castle, his time in America, and the trials he faced throughout his entire career. He was grateful to all the opportunities he had. He was grateful that he started figure skating. He was glad he met his idol, and now it all came down to the numbers.    

  Yuri looked up and listened for the scores and as he did he saw Victor in front of him with the most endearing look he'd seen on the man's face. "Well everyone. The Grand Prix has come to an end and the victor is Yuri Katsuki! Not many of us saw this coming, if any at all. This year he never failed to surprise us. He is an ever evolving athlete that has the ability to go leaps and bounds and keep on surprising us."    

Yuri was in shock, he couldn't believe it. He Yuri Katsuki, the awkward and clumsy Yuri Katsuki had won the Grand Prix. What was even more shocking was what happened next.  

With the audience cheering in the background and the news still settling in, Yuri turned his attention towards Victor. The unthinkable happened. Victor with all the joy in the world in his eyes, dropped down onto one knee with a small black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with an engraving on the inside saying, "We were born to make history."  

    Victor mustered up all his courage and spoke the words he wanted to say since Yuri finished skating, "Yuri, will you surprise me even more and make me the happiest man in the world?? WILL YOU MARRY ME?" On national television, the Victor everyone longed for was asking Yuri for his hand in marriage. Yuri, tears streaming down his face still processing everything he gathered himself and said, "Of course I will... I'll always be by your side, so as long as you 'stay close to me'." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The future is unknown between the two of them. Yuri's agonizing question had been answered. What happens after the Grand Prix? He now knew that no matter what, he would be with Victor and he couldn't ask for any more. He would be able to be with Victor forever. No longer as teacher and student, but as life long partners.


End file.
